Mi compañero Leal
by Natsby
Summary: ONE SHOT: Porque Bella Swan y Klaus Mikaelson no son tan diferentes como pensaban. Porque tenían dos cosas en común y un misma compañera leal… la soledad.
1. Chapter 1

Hace años no pienso en el, hace años que mi dolor fue escondido por mi gruesa coraza, hace años decidí apagar cualquier interruptor que me recordara a él y a todas las cosas malas que eh hecho.

Me había convertido en alguien que nunca imagine ser, y lo peor es que no estaba el.

Si algún día quise la inmortalidad la quise para estar junto a él. Para amarlo por siempre. Pero…no.

El me había dejado, yo había sido convertida y ahora era una asesina que mataba a sangre fría.

¿Qué importaba si yo misma me odiaba? ¿Qué importaba si las personas que quise me abandonaran?... en realidad todo estaba arruinado. Yo estaba arruinada.

_17 de Agosto del 2047_

_Querido diario. _

_Estoy en algún miserable pueblo enfrente de Nevada... ¿Cuántos pueblos van que recorremos, cinco, seis? No lo sé, ya perdí la cuenta._

_Klaus lleva todo el día afuera. Hoy ni se inmuto en llevarme como perro faldero tras de él. _

_¿Otro asunto secreto? Tal vez…_

_Su maldita obsesión por seguir creando híbridos me está volviendo loca… Aunque, en el fondo lo comprendo. Desde que aquella muchacha rubia de la cual él estaba enamorado había tomado la decisión de alejarse de él. Klaus perdió cualquier rastro de humanidad que le quedara._

_¿Y en que lo comprendía? En que Klaus estaba solo. Su familia original le había dado la espalda al igual que la mía a mí. _

_¿Pero si me voy a donde más iría? No tengo a nadie más que a Klaus. Charlie había muerto ya hace varios años, Rene también. Estaba sola. _

…

-¿entonces?-pregunte por tercera vez a Klaus.

El me observo de soslayo y sostuvo fuertemente su vaso licor.

-andas más curiosa de lo habitual Isabella-me reprendió con aquel acento seductor digno de un original.

Yo torcí el gesto.

-llevo todo el día encerrada…estoy aburrida-dije con resignación mientras me levantaba de él sofá y caminaba hasta el servibar para volver a servir whisky en mi vaso.

-Isabella hay luna llena y recuerda que estamos en territorio licántropo.-dijo.

Gire sobre mis talones cansada y camine para volver a sentarme.

Yo sabía que Klaus se preocupaba por mí. El y yo teníamos un vínculo algo extraño. Estaba ligada a el por así decirlo. Cuando era humana lo había conocido y habíamos hecho una estrecha amistad y cuando me transformo el lazo se intensifico. Pero solo era eso. Una amistad.

Aparte por más guapo y ardiente que fuera. Klaus era como lo más cercano a un hermano mayor y amaba con fervor a una chica llamada Caroline.

Y por lo tanto eso nos llevaba a ser dos amigos.

-está bien…es solo que tengo hambre-confesé.

El sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Sabía a lo que me refería. Nunca me gusto la dieta de bolsas de sangre, siempre la preferí un poco más caliente y directa de una vena. Y el asunto era así: borrar y tomar y volver a borrar. Era fácil y practico.

En mis primeros meses como vampiresa mis emociones estaban amplificadas al cien. Si sufría, sufría de verdad, y si odiaba, odiaba de verdad. Y alimentarme de humanos era algo que me aterrorizaba, le explique la dieta de los Cullen y Klaus casi se carcajea. Me dijo que me podía alimentar como me apeteciera, pero que estaría débil si consumía sangre de animal.

Por varios meses me alimentaba de animales, pero luego decline seguir haciéndolo. Y pensé. ¿Para qué alimentarme de pobres e inocentes animales? Después de todo era un vampiro, un depredador. Tenía que dejar salir mis instintos y así lo hice. Klaus fue un gran maestro. Todo lo que se lo aprendí de él.

Pasaron los años y yo era toda una vampira recatada, con buen sentido de la moda, e irresistible para el ojo humano y para cualquier que me observara.

Claro también aprendí a hacer despiadada y calculadora...

-mañana saldremos lo prometo. Aparte quiero que conozcas un lugar-tomo un sorbo de su bourbon y yo lo imite tomando el líquido ambarino y sintiendo ese dulce escozor en mi garganta.

Había agarrado el gusto por el alcohol al sentir que al igual que la sangre mantenía mi sistema cálido.

Y amaba esa sensación de quemazón en mi garganta por el buen alcohol.

-está bien. Pero cuéntame ¿conseguiste el paradero de la manada?-pregunte entrando en calor.

El asintió perdido en su pensamientos cuando su rostro se torno de una manera indesifrable.

Aguarde para que digiera algo pero no lo dijo. Simplemente se quedo allí, como si estuviera rebobinando lo sucedido una y otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa?...-las palabras salieron de mi boca una vez pensadas.

El me observo con sus grandes ojos azules cargados de melancolía y su entrecejo se contrajo.

-hoy es 18 de Agosto-dijo con expresión asombrada.

Yo asentí extrañada.

¿Y el punto es…? Quise preguntar pero me contuve.

Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento explicó.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Caroline…-su voz se fue apagando cuando nombro _mi Caroline..._

No dije nada. Ya que no sabía que decirle.

Sumido en sus pensamientos miro la chimenea melancólicamente que deslumbraba por las chispas de fuego.

Sin duda era una fecha importante para Klaus… El cumpleaños de la mujer que siempre amaría y destinada a otro hombre.

Ese destino de estar condenado a la soledad. Pero al final, la soledad se tornaba tu mejor amiga, tu mejor compañera…

...

Hola! este one shot no podria haber sido escrito sin las canciones de Radiohead, Pink floyd y de Nirvana. Admito que mientras escribia escuchaba sus canciones.

Espero que les haya gustado este One shot. lo hice pensando en esta pareja. y pues como dice el summari tal vez no sean tan diferentes despues de todo. :D ¿reviews? ¿tomatasos?...

Un beso y abrazo desde México

Y esta historia esta dedicada a mi mejor amiga Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola**

**Como ven este no es un capitulo, si no, una nota.**

**Quería preguntarles si querían que continuara esta historia. Tenía pensado hacer solo un One shot, pero en los reviews me sugirieron que la continuara. Ahora. ¿Les gustaría que la continuara?**

**Estoy abierta opiniones. **

_**Natalia. **_


End file.
